


What's That?

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a tail, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sterek Campaign, Sterek Campaign Teen Wolf Charity Project, Stiles knows a thing, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns something new about Derek... </p><p>An unexpected something...</p><p>(drabble for my winning bidder for the Sterek Campaign. This is just an appetizer while I work on the big one. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That?

"What's that?" Stiles asked, voice flat as his mind tried to process what he was seeing.

Derek growled and snapped the air in Stiles' general direction. "Nothing..."

"You know... I only ask 'cause that ... that looks like a tail. Just sayin'."

"Don't even think about trying what you're thinking right now. I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek growled as the aforementioned tail swished slowly behind him.

"I wasn't gonna touch it without permission!" Stiles insisted, affronted by the suggestion.

Derek grumbled something under his breath as his tail unconsciously moved closer to Stiles' hand with every pass.

Stiles watched the furry appendage with intent eyes, he rolled his hand over and waited for the tail to pass over his hand. He gave a small giggle as the soft fur tickled the palm of his hand. "It's so soft!" he murmured in wonder.

Derek growled lower this time. "Stiles..."

"I didn't do anything! You wagged it over my hand!" Stiles protested. 

"I did not wag," Derek practically snarled as his tail froze and pulled in towards his body. 

"Aw... are your ears as soft?" Stiles asked, ignoring the sharp, pointed teeth aimed at him. His fingers twitched and made abortive motions towards the wolf.

"Stiles," Derek warned just as long fingers brushed through his thick hair to rub at the base of his dark ears. A moan was ripped from his throat as he practically melted against the teen's hands. 

"I must have found the perfect spot, didn't I?" Stiles chuckled and continued his motions, letting his other hand come to join the first. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone," Derek warned, voice soft as he rubbed his head against Stiles' chest. "And don't stop..." he whined.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Stiles promised.

End


End file.
